


Uncle

by sunshineandseamonsters



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU where no one is dead because of reasons, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandseamonsters/pseuds/sunshineandseamonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Uncle! UNCLE!”</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Srat...shit...” Aleksis murmured under his breath with a sigh. “This is the tenth time, Becket. Concentrate!” </i></p><p>  <i>Raleigh nodded to his coach and even though he’d been thrown onto his bad shoulder, he still was smiling and gave Mako a encouraging smirk as he rose, despite the worried looks she was giving him, “Think you can throw me again?”</i></p><p>Part of a Prompt Swap with batsonthebrain/raleighbecketssweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a prompt swap I did with Amanda (batsonthebrain/raleighbecketssweater). She gave me the great prompt of "Mako/Raleigh and Game of Chicken with the Kaidanovskys". I changed it up to the game of "uncle", where there are two opponents and the goal it to get your opponent in enough pain to yell "Uncle!" to win. (I don't explain things well, but there you go)
> 
> Also, please note I have absolutely no background in the Russian language thought I do appreciate the culture, so if you see any mistakes let me know. I also took liberties in giving Sasha a maiden name since I didn't see anything in canon. 
> 
> I hope you like it, Amanda! (and you readers too!)
> 
> Special thanks to Nat (thatfilmgirl) for her incredible editing skills.

“Hey, Becket!” Aleksis’s heavily accented voice yelled across the Kwoon, “Stop listening to what your head tells you, and listen...ehh... _deeper_! She’ll tell you her next move!

The boy had talent, that was for certain but he was letting Mako off too easy. She brought Raleigh down to the mat yet again, now with his right arm stretched up behind his back.

“Uncle! UNCLE!”

“Srat... _shit_...” Aleksis murmured under his breath with a sigh. “This is the tenth time, Becket. Concentrate!” 

Raleigh nodded to his coach and even though he’d been thrown onto his bad shoulder, he still was smiling and gave Mako a encouraging smirk as he rose, despite the worried looks she was giving him, “Think you can throw me again?”

Mako raised an eyebrow and Aleksis swore he could hear his wife’s eyes roll in annoyance. 

“I’m sure I can try,” Mako replied with a genuine smile as she got into a combat stance, her staff calmly held to her side. 

If Aleksis hadn’t gone through the same kind of training before with Sasha, he would have just stopped the foreplay then and there, have their students thrown into an empty room and only let them out when they finally got the stones to fuck each other’s brains out. Too bad Sasha was in charge of today’s session and if he knew anything about his wife, it was that she was a terrible spoilsport. 

“ _Start_!” Sasha called, in Russian this time and he knew it was the only signal of any annoyance she held. Without looking, Aleksis knew her back was straight (like her ballet mistress from childhood) and her arms were crossed (like her mother), making her look more resolute and serious than she actually was. 

It reminded him of the first time he had seen her. She walked into the Shatterdome with her head held high, her driver taking her two suitcases, while he had carried a small rucksack on his back filled only with the essentials his family could spare. 

The Ranger Academy in Vladivostok was an imposing building -- a Cold War relic of rebar and gray, miserable concrete. He remembered how his wife was before: Sasha Oblensky, a failed ballerina with a serious chip on her shoulder from St Petersburg. The rich girl who wanted to defend the place she called home. He had been a local recruit who only wanted to find a way to help provide for his family, too poor to locate to safer grounds. 

Maybe, despite their differences, it was that shared drive that had made them so compatible. They both _needed_ to be the best. 

The first time he had been paired with Sasha for sparring, he was nearly positive it had been a mistake. He was twice her size and had proven to be the physically strongest in their training group, but he was hardly a favorite of their COs. Sasha had been the prodigy, loved by all and and was professed to be the best they had ever seen. Aleksis, himself, didn’t really amaze their COs or their trainers, at first, but his willingness and dedication to his training, as well as his compassion and patience with all he was partnered with, certainly set him apart from the other trainees. 

Still, he had _loathed _Sasha. She had the money, she had the looks, she had _everything_ he never had. For the first time in his life, Aleksis felt inadequate. No matter how hard he tried during training, no matter how much he wanted to be a ranger, Sasha had always been better and Aleksis hated her for it. __

__Raleigh had then made a “hit”. “Good, Becket. Try again,” Aleksis called from the sidelines and slipped back into his reverie._ _

__Sasha had returned the favor though, never giving him the time of day, basically ignoring all the efforts he made to become a ranger, while passing every single test with flying colors, smirking at him every time he came just under her score._ _

__By some fluke (paperwork error or for entertainment, no doubt, since they had never even tried to pair them off before), he and Sasha stood at opposite sides of the kwoon, staffs in hand and glaring across at each other for their final test. Aleksis thought he knew that he would never want her as his co-pilot if they passed, but her confident stance and her eyes made him almost rethink that pre-emptive decision._ _

__Yet as soon as their staffs met, Aleksis knew he would never want another partner. She met him strike for strike, with a strength and grace he had never seen in another person. By the look in her eye, Aleksis was certain she felt it too._ _

__From that day forward, they stood together, ate together, fought together and for each other, and became otherwise inseparable. Sasha became his voice and as for Aleksis, he had become her sanctuary, though she would never admit it out loud. Of the two of them, even at their age, Aleksis was ever the hopeless romantic._ _

__A year later, on their honeymoon no less, the Kaidanovskys had their first kaiju kill._ _

__Looking back, Aleksis wouldn’t have had it any other way. The sex after a neural bridge was phenomenal. Still was._ _

__There was another slam on the mat and Aleksis hrumphed with a paternal pride. He had been in Raleigh’s spot before and the boy was doing wonderfully. After an hour, Raleigh had _finally_ gotten his partner to the floor. It had taken Aleksis three. _ _

__Aleksis turned to his wife and grinned. “See?” he said to her in Russian so the other jaeger pilots wouldn’t understand. “He isn’t completely hopeless.”_ _

__Sasha rolled her eyes and grunted. “They could do better,” she replied in English, giving their two mentees an unimpressed look._ _

__Raleigh, ever the fighter, met her stare with a challenge, “Care to show us how to do better?”_ _

__Sasha visibly bristled._ _

__This wouldn’t end well._ _

__Aleksis was about to try and soothe his wife’s ruffled feathers, but luckily Mako beat him to the punch, with an elbow firmly planted in Raleigh’s side._ _

__Raleigh’s pained grunt seemed to satisfy her though, as Sasha brushed invisible dust off her shoulders. “We’ll show you then, Rah-leeee,” she drawled and looked toward Aleksis, taking off her coat, then she pulled a staff on the wall, her eyes shining with the usual challenge._ _

__Like always, Aleksis followed._ _

__***_ _

__The way they moved was just like a dance. Clearly, Aleksis was larger than his co-pilot, his wife, no less, but he moved with such grace and control, while Sasha was more impulsive and quick. They met each other stroke for stroke, almost like they read each other’s minds, and their bodies moved fluidly along the mat._ _

__“See, Becket. I can read her better than any book,” Aleksis grunted out, jumping away from a rather quick parry from Sasha’s staff._ _

__To Raleigh’s left, Mako eye’s never strayed from the two forms, nor did the small shy smile never leave her face._ _

__She turned her eyes toward him and her smile widened, excited to see such compatible pilots, “It’s like a...a dance. They fit so well. Will we ever-”_ _

__Mako then blushed and looked down at her feet_ _

__He knew exactly what she was thinking...he felt it. Not to mention she said exactly what he was thinking._ _

__Sure, she was embarrassed about it, for now, but once it clicked, it would be as easy as breathing. Mako still wasn’t quite used to the bond yet; the very same one he thought he would never have again._ _

__But if Raleigh was anything, he was patient. So, he just chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. At his touch, Mako relaxed into his side. Touch always seemed to set any awkwardness to rights with her. Raleigh was still getting used to her too._ _

__Minus their dynamic, Raleigh hoped that he and Mako would become half the pilots, half the partners, that they were. The Kaidanovskys didn’t have the longest and most successful neural handshake for nothing._ _

__As for him and Mako? Well, he was quite the sucker for her big brown eyes. Mako had an _incredible_ body, but it was those eyes that really got him going. They big and round and they shined like the sun whenever he was in her sights. And when his eyes met hers? It was his own personal heaven. The other night he had almost written poetry about those eyes of hers when she had left him alone and went off to sleep without him. He may be a sap, but he was a less lonely one. _ _

__The best thing though? Yancy would’ve loved her simply for kicking his ass._ _

__Raleigh looked down at her and planted a shameless kiss on her temple. “It’ll happen for us too. Promise,” Raleigh vowed softly._ _

__A loud slam on the mat, signaled an end to their moment._ _

__Raleigh looked over and began to laugh. Good naturedly of course. Aleksis was like the uncle he never had, but it was rewarding to see him on the Kwoon mat, his wife bending his leg at a painful and unnatural angle._ _

“ _Dyadya! DYADYA!_ SASHA!! UNCLE! UNCLEEEEEE!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. Any feedback is EXTREMELY appreciated. Let me know what you think :D


End file.
